


Puppy Love: Werewolf!Female Reader x Vampire Knight boys

by grizzmahsnizz



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader is a werewolf, Reader used to replace yuki for most situations and it shows in some chapters and I apologize, aido and reader havin a love hate relatioship at first, cuz i feel like the personality i gave her would hate his overly flamboyant one, idk about ichiru yet tho thats undecided, if i get the balls, maybe smut?, reader dates all boyo characters, reader is a bit of a bitch sorta, too many tags, yeee female reader sorry boyos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzmahsnizz/pseuds/grizzmahsnizz
Summary: When y/n l/n is the lucky werewolf selected by the werewolf council to go to Cross academy to see if werewolves can Co exist not only with humans...but with vampires too.Can y/n get along with her fellow classmates? What will she do when all of the vampires start falling for the young wolf?  What's with that Ruka chick? And will Aido ever stop pestering her?All will be answered in the end, but the question is..Who will YOU choose?





	Puppy Love: Werewolf!Female Reader x Vampire Knight boys

The rain pattered against the window of the small cabin, quiet creaks were heard as the small ravenette walked down the hallway, and into the lit room that belonged to the eldest member in the house. “y/n?” the young girl called out, rubbing her eyes, yawning, a worn out stuffed elephant clenched to her chest, the voice caused the older girl to turn around, locking eyes with her sister. A small smile graced your face as you kneeled down to eye level “Alice, what are you doing out of bed? It’s very late you know” you spoke gently. “I heard noises coming from your room” she looked over at where you were standing, spotting a suitcase laying on your bed, closed, ready to be taken anywhere it needed to be, frowning she looked back at you. “Are you leaving?” Alice asked, a small sigh escaped your lips “I’m afraid so, remember what I told you that the school was doing?” you said, she nodded “You were chosen for it huh?”. “Yup, little ol me is gonna be apart of a social experiment, but I should be ok, and you will be too” you poked her chest “Who’s going to take care of me?” she asked tilting her head, you smiled at her “besides ol’ Ralphie here” you pointed at the elephant plush “I made sure that Andrew will be able to take care of you, you like Andrew right?”. 

Your sister grinned and nodded and then spoke in a teasing tone “not as much as you dooo~” you scoffed and ruffled her black locks “oh you hush”. Alice giggled and you stood up straight just as a knock sounded at the door “Well, that’s probably him, you can go get it”. She nodded and then ran out of your room to let in the previously mentioned male as you went and grabbed your bag off of the bed, looking around and taking in a breath. This will be the last time you would see this room for awhile.

The school board had received a letter a while back, from another school a good hour away from the small village, asking to start maybe sending in some of it’s students so that perhaps they could have a little experiment to prove past generations wrong and maybe cause some balance between the two communities.The first guinea pig? None other than yourself, Y/n L/n.

You rolled your bag out of your room to the living room, closing your door behind you, hearing laughter being louder than the small rolls of thunder outside made this goodbye a lot easier for you, and you hoped it would be easier for Alice as well, seeing as she relied on you, after losing your parents, each other was all you had, until you met a certain boy on the playground one day in elementary school. Turning the corner, your e/c eyes met silver ones as the male smiled at you. Andrew Prod, he’s been your best friend ever since he chased off the stupid girls that were making fun of you for being who you simply were. “Hey, this little lady says that she has every right to go with you" the curly haired wolf said, giving you a fang filled smile, causing you to chuckle and cross your arms “of course she does, but she knows that she’ll have a lot more fun hanging out with Andrew right?” you looked at the girl, who was imitating you by crossing her arms “maaaybe, maybe I’ll marry him even instead of you!”

“Why, I am so flattered Alice, it would be an honor” Andrew said, kneeling down to her level and extending a hand out to her, holding in a laugh, she giggled and took his hand, twirling herself around. You smiled, knowing what you would be missing as you dove head first into the enemy base, a small beep from your phone alerting you that your ride would be here any second to sweep you away from this happy little haven you call home.

Andrew got back up, looking at you with a small frown “your leaving now arent you?” you nodded, opening your arms for a hug which he gladly accepted. You two stood there for awhile, til Alice broke the peacefulness “grooooosss” she whined, covering her eyes with the plush she held even til now, you both broke away, smiling at the little girl before Andrew sweeped her up, causing her to squeal and break into a fit of giggles as he tickled her, asking her what she meant by gross. You went to the door, seeing the light of the vehicle appear as it pulled into the drive, and just watched them, smiling.

A knock interrupted the domestic moment, Andrew put your sister down so that she could hug you one last time “make sure you write! Orr something!” she said, you pulled away and ruffled her hair “of course”.

And then you were off, getting into a sleek black vehicle, off to no mans land and then into a small city, til eventually you reached the destination that you were...totally..excited to see..

Cross Academy.


End file.
